ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wanna Live The Dream
I Wanna Live The Dream is a novel by Katherine Slavin. It was released on December 29, 2007. The book was published as one of the "best selling books for 2007". Plot A Senior student Rebecca Barnes, is a 17-year-old girl is having trouble searching for a college for classes. At home, she asked her mom Kelly to help her to search for college and said to her that she can take college for modeling at the Universal Student College, where she went there for modeling in her mid age, but said to her that it is only for the students who have the perfect body, and she has one, and so as Rebecca. Rebecca became interested. But her father Jared to find her a better career to become a musician. Samantha met with a football player student Tommy Kroger, by the time she bump into him, and they fell in love, but Rebecca does not order to date with guys, who does anything. Meanwhile, while going out to a movie with Jennifer, Tommy came in with her, and kissed her, as they fell in love. Meanwhile, Rebecca asked Tommy that what college is he going to. He explain to her that he's going to college for sports. She's thinking that she'll won't see him as she is modeling, by the time she'll graduate. At home with Rebecca and her two friends Jennifer “Jenny” Blackwell and Ben Foster visiting, they read the newspaper that the that the work builders will tear down the Universal Student College and will replace to a Theater Stadium, a perfect place for Samantha's dad Jared to play music. Rebecca became worried. She'll think that she can protect it. Tommy heard the news that they were planning to tear down a college where Rebecca will attend. He'll be helping her to protect it for the future. Rebecca is struggling on her weight that she'll be having a perfect body for modeling. She must keep up her weight. During a high school graduation, Rebecca and friends hang out over the summer, and Samantha attends college two months later. Her dad Jared is ready to help the workers to tear down the Universal Student College, and her mom Kelly is worried, and letting him not to tear it down for their daughter to live the dream. They both get into a argument, and said to him that she'll marry a man who don't ruin his daughter's career, and they both got a divorce, causing Samantha to become upset. Kelly and Samantha moved out of the house and not heading back, in order to let him not to tear down college. Meanwhile, Rebecca went to college, after testing music class and said that it was boring, and now is in Fashion Modeling class. While finally modeling, and the judges finds her weight that she's nearly overweight, and will not be order to become a model after college. Meanwhile, while going on a date with Tommy, Rebecca saw her brother got killed in a gunshot. At his funeral, Rebecca wrote a song for him. Rebecca became upset and ran away crying. When coming home, her mom Kelly cheers her up and tells her that she has the perfect body and she'll get an argument to the judge. Samantha will believe her dad that she'll change her career to musical and will let him to tear down college. Her friends and Tommy also cheers her up and Kelly will make her to have another chance. Rebeccaa starts to work out everyday, but thinking none of the fat were burned away and she'll have to drop out of college. Kelly let Rebecca to get back to college and give her another chance and modeling. She finds her weight an obese, that she has the perfect body. Meanwhile, it's time to tear down the Universal Student College, and her dad and workers were ready. Rebecca, and her friends and family and Tommy stops him that college must not be teared down. The workers later believed them and canceled tearing it down. Jared apologies to Kelly and Rebecca and he and Kelly remain back together, and Rebecca made it to modeling college. After Rebecca graduate college, she married Tommy, and raised two kids and became a happy family. Rebecca later continues becoming a model. Film Adaptation The film adaptation of ''I Wanna Live The Dream'' will be starring Dakota Fanning and Taylor Lautner. Filming begins on July 2010, and scheduled for release of March 30, 2011. Touchstone is originally producing the movie, but Warner Bros. has already signed it up. It will be directed by James Calvin, the director since Jane Hoop Elementary. References Category:2007 novels Category:2007 romance novels Category:American young adult novels Category: Novels by Nicholas Sparks